Last One
by SadToster
Summary: A feel good Wolflet one shot. Scarlet and Ze'ev resting after the birth of their son.


As she nestled her new born son in her hands Scarlet thought to herself, never again. Thinking about it, she repeated it out loud. "Ze'ev, I am never having more children."

He nodded and turned his head to look at his beautiful wife and sleeping child. He had a feeling that his son, just like their first two children, would end up with hair just as hot red as Scarlet's. Biologically, that was unlikely, but science wasn't as stubborn as Scarlet. "Good call" he agreed.

They were both lying on the hospital bed together. Winter and Jacin agreed to watch the kids (or "the litter", as they became known in their crew) until they get back from the hospital, so they had a few more hours to relax after what was the hardest birth so far. Scarlet was lying half on Ze'ev, and still most of his left leg and some of his torso hung out from the side of the bed. Her body was still in shock after the viciously painful delivery, which she refused to ease with drugs, yet she was supremely relaxed in his arms. Even after 10 years of marriage, this was where she felt most safe and relaxed.

Suddenly, his portscreen rang. Grunting, he picked it up to look who was calling. "It's the babysitters. We should pick up. Want me to take it outside?"

Scarlet considered. She weighed her exhaustion against her curiosity as to how much destruction her four _chiots_ have managed to cause in the 12 hours since she last saw them. "Stay, just try not to get me in the frame. I must look terrible."

Ze'ev smiled and kissed her forehead. "You couldn't look awful if you tried." However, he respected her wish and angled the screen away from her when he answered the call. "Hey Jacin, where's Winter?"

Jacin looked like death. His blonde hair was matted and all over the place and dark circles framed his eyes. "Putting the twins and Ryu to bed. How's Scarlet and the new baby boy?"

Despite the late hour and the twins, Michelle and Maxine, being four and Winter and Jacin's Ryu being a little angle at five, Ze'ev nodded in sympathy, recognizing this was no easy task.

"We're good," Scarlet answered from off screen, "resting. How bad is it?"

He always appreciated her tendency to cut to the chase, but he was too tired to even smile. "I remembered why we refuse to watch the little cubs alone until now. Remind me where the others are?"

"Cinder and Kai have their hands full with, you know, ruling the Commonwelth. And the Thornes were on their way to Luna on a mission when I went into labor" Scarlet apologized.

Ze'ev informed her he could see Winter coming into the room. "Where's Maha and Clément?" he asked them, somewhat timidly, already knowing the answer can't be great.

"We decided it'd be best to let them run outside and tire themselves out." Winter sighed and looked beaten, before flashing a teasing smile. "Stars know they tired us out…" Jacin mumbled and she punched his arm lightly.

"Yeah, they can be a handful, sorry guys. Good thing Clément would do anything if you just smile at him, at least." Scarlet said. The pure wonder in the seven year- old's eyes when he looks at her could make one forget, even if for a moment, what a little devil he could be other times.

Winter stepped closer to the screen, the natural glint in her eyes still shining, although they too were lined with dark lines. "Scarlet- friend! You're there? Let me see you!"

Ze'ev gave Scarlet a questioning look. She shrugged and reached for the portscreen. He directed it at her instead of giving it to her. She frowned at him but let her hand drop, grateful for not having to hold even that. "Hey Crazy. What's up?"

She twirled a strand of hair on her finger. "Oh, nothing special. What's new with you?"

"You know, went to the hospital, had a baby, nothing huge." Scarlet smirked, seeing the patience drain from her face.

"Would you stop stalling and show him already?" Winter demanded.

Ze'ev pulled the screen away so that he fit in the frame. "Meet Colin." As if recognizing his name, the baby moved in the swaddle.

After the appropriate time spent cooing at the new (truly very adorable) baby, a crash was heard from outside followed by Maha's voice saying "Oops", in the sweetest voice she could produce. That only meant what she broke was especially messy. Winter and Jacin apologized and hung up.

Scarlet closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. Ze'ev tossed the portscreen to table next to the bed and squeezed her against his chest. He pressed his face to the top of her head and mumbled "I wish I could pull you closer." Despite them being pressed together with only their child between them, Scarlet knew exactly how he felt.

She never imagined herself the maternal type, but when Maha came they both fell in love with her immediately. Farm life was taxing, but Ze'ev picked it up happily and quickly. Sometimes she thought he loved the Benoit-Kesley farm even more than her. But as the kids kept coming, she had to spend more and more time with them. The help on the farm was nice, but couldn't compare the amount of extra work four (now five) hyperactive kids running around amounted to. She missed the freedom sometimes, but at moments like this she couldn't understand why she'd ever felt like that. She had everything.

"Thank you." She whispered, half asleep.

Frequently when Ze'ev looked at her she could see a hint of disbelief in his eyes. A long time ago he told her that was because he still couldn't fathom how incredible his life turned out despite everything. She'd laugh and ask him despite what. Sometimes the whole rebellion just seemed like a faraway dream. That was the look he gave her now. "What for? Trust me, every part of this, of our life, is my pleasure."

Sleepily, she giggled. "I _know_. But still."


End file.
